


Parole russe in sequenza

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Lo stesso Bucky gli aveva assicurato di stare molto meglio: la pace che aveva trovato in Wakanda gli aveva fatto bene ed era riuscito a fare i conti con se stesso. Steve lo vedeva più tranquillo: adesso era pronto per utilizzare la propria forza al servizio dell’umanità e lui era orgoglioso di tutto questo, perché sapeva da quale parte stava la vera anima di Bucky e che la sua nobiltà d’animo era sempre rimasta intatta; e lo aveva sempre amato, per com’era davvero."PostCaptain America: Civil War, canon divergence in cui Bucky, ormai riabilitato, è entrato ufficialmente a far parte degli Avengers al fianco di Steve.





	Parole russe in sequenza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la **Stucky Bingo Summer Challenge** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))
> 
> Le frasi in russo sono frutto di un traduttore online, quindi non garantisco sulla loro correttezza XD

Dopo aver lasciato il Wakanda, potevano finalmente iniziare una nuova vita insieme. Bucky era stato dichiarato “integrabile” e ora sarebbe stato suo partner nelle missioni, e per Steve non poteva esserci notizia migliore: lo avrebbe avuto accanto e gli sarebbe stato accanto, dopo tutte le cose orribili che gli erano successe. La sua mente non sarebbe più stata condizionabile da parole russe in sequenza, e nessuno gli avrebbe imposto di uccidere, soprattutto persone innocenti.

Sapeva quanto Bucky sentisse su di sé il peso di tutta la violenza che era stato costretto a perpetrare, ma nessuno avrebbe più potuto incolparlo direttamente, da quel momento in poi. Sperava che adesso la sua vita avrebbe preso una piega migliore, e lui l’avrebbe aiutato con tutte le proprie forze. Lo stesso Bucky gli aveva assicurato di stare molto meglio: la pace che aveva trovato in Wakanda gli aveva fatto bene ed era riuscito a fare i conti con se stesso. Steve lo vedeva più tranquillo: adesso era pronto per utilizzare la propria forza al servizio dell’umanità e lui era orgoglioso di tutto questo, perché sapeva da quale parte stava la vera anima di Bucky e che la sua nobiltà d’animo era sempre rimasta intatta; e lo aveva sempre amato, per com’era davvero.

Erano già arrivati sul luogo in cui il giorno dopo avrebbero dovuto sventare un potenziale attacco e proteggere i diplomatici di due paesi avversi, che stavano trattando una pace duratura da far firmare ai rispettivi Capi di Governo. Chiaramente, ci sarebbe stato chi si sarebbe opposto per ragioni di opportunità: giravano sempre miliardi, in armi e affari, attorno a queste cose, e loro, come Avengers, potevano solo essere felici di rompere le uova nel paniere ai signori della guerra.

Lui e Bucky erano stati fatti alloggiare nella dépendance accanto alla camera del diplomatico, mentre Natasha e Clint proteggevano quello dell’opposta fazione. Mentre Steve studiava le carte planimetriche della zona e il percorso fino all’ambasciata dove si sarebbero presi gli accordi, Bucky stava giocando con uno dei suoi coltelli, passandoselo tra le dita senza nemmeno guardarlo, lanciandolo in aria di tanto in tanto, come se ci passasse semplicemente il tempo; era seduto presso la finestra che dava sull’ingresso dell’hotel, per studiare la presenza di sospetti o movimenti strani, che avrebbero potuto dare problemi prima del previsto.

Distogliendo un attimo gli occhi dalle carte, Steve guardò il suo compagno, silenzioso e concentrato a guardare la strada, e sorrise.

“Buck… sono quasi le due del mattino e dovremo alzarci tra quattro ore. Non penso che faranno qualcosa adesso. Sono, anzi, piuttosto sicuro che ci attaccheranno durante il percorso per arrivare in ambasciata: è nel loro stile. Che ne pensi di andare a dormire?”

Bucky fermò il movimento delle dita e, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla finestra, rispose che non ne aveva bisogno e che avrebbe potuto anche stare sveglio tutta la notte e tutto il giorno successivo. Essere un super-soldato poteva avere i suoi vantaggi, ma Steve non voleva che il suo compagno si sforzasse troppo.

“D’accordo che questa è la tua prima missione e vuoi fare bella figura, ma non ne hai bisogno. Sappiamo tutti che le tue capacità sono eccellenti.” Si alzò dalla sua sedia per raggiungerlo e gli cinse i fianchi da dietro. “Io, invece, ho bisogno che tu sia al massimo, domani. Voglio che tu sia ben riposato, quindi il tuo Capitano ti ordina di andare a dormire, Sergente.” Ridacchiò, vedendo la sua faccia seccata ma ironica dal riflesso sul vetro della finestra. Poi, piegò il viso verso il suo e posò un bacio sull’angolo della sua bocca, toccandogli appena le labbra. “Io ti raggiungerò appena avrò messo a punto le ultime cose: non manca molto” sussurrò, stringendolo un po’ di più.

“Mi sembri poco preoccupato” commentò Bucky, dopo aver sussultato appena al tocco caldo e vibrante della bocca di Steve su quel particolare punto del suo viso. Sentiva il suo odore addosso e, se si fosse voltato appena, avrebbe potuto baciare le sue belle labbra. Tuttavia, non voleva distrarsi e avrebbe fatto bene a non farlo nemmeno lui. Possibile che stesse prendendo sotto gamba una missione?

“Lo sono. Ma solo perché ci sei anche tu” gli rispose l’altro, con un sorriso carico di fiducia. “Posso fare qualunque cosa con te al mio fianco, Buck” sospirò, stringendoselo forte e sentendosi volare alto, per la felicità di essere con lui.

Bucky non rispose, se non con un sospiro e lasciando che Steve lo stringesse a sé. Era felice per le parole apprezzabili del suo compagno, ma decise di non replicare, come se avesse delle cose da dire ma preferisse tacere. Obbedì in silenzio, sciogliendo lentamente l’abbraccio in cui era avvolto e avviandosi verso il loro letto.

“Non fare tardi, Punk” gli disse soltanto, mentre entrava nel bagno.

“Tranquillo, è tutto sotto controllo” rispose Steve, tornando al suo tavolo e ad avere uno sguardo serio e concentrato.

Quando decise che ormai aveva tenuto conto di tutte le variabili del caso e di ogni possibile contromisura, si mosse per andare a riposare un paio d’ore anche lui. Bucky lo aveva preceduto almeno un’ora prima e si era addormentato, sembrava, profondamente.

Gli occhi di Steve si riempirono di lui, della sua presenza che ora non avrebbe più perduto e della sua bellezza, per nulla sfiorita negli anni. Continuava a essere attraente e affascinante, anche con i capelli incolti e l’accenno di barba, e i contorni del suo fisico muscoloso venivano sottolineati dal lenzuolo leggero.

Se non fossero stati in missione, avrebbe allungato un braccio solo per accarezzare infinite volte il suo corpo meraviglioso, anche con tutto il braccio di vibranio che Shuri aveva provveduto a sostituirgli, prendendo il posto di quello rimasto distrutto da Tony. Steve sospirò e pensò che non vedeva l’ora che la giornata di domani finisse – nel migliore dei modi, naturalmente – solo per poter restare un’altra notte in quella stanza e usare quel letto per altro.

Si spogliò senza fare rumore e si mise sotto le lenzuola, pensando che in Wakanda avevano davvero fatto un miracolo con Bucky. Non solo gli avevano tolto il condizionamento e sostituito il braccio, ma sembrava davvero che quel posto magico glielo avesse restituito pienamente cosciente e stabile. Era un miracolo non vederlo più confuso su di sé, su di loro e sul loro passato, incerto su come comportarsi, stranito e difficile al contatto… Posò la testa sul cuscino, completamente sicuro che non ci sarebbero più stati problemi per lui e Bucky, e dopo pochi minuti si addormentò.

“YA zhdu zakazov…”*

_*Attendo ordini…_

“Gotovy poslushat’sya…”*

_*Pronto a obbedire…_

“Gotov soobshchit’…”*

_*Pronto a rapporto…_

“Missiya provalena…”*

_*Missione fallita…_

“Eto… Yessir…”*

_*Si… Sissignore…_

“Net… Net… Net! Net…”*

_*No… No… No! No…_

Furono questi strani suoni a turbare il sonno di Steve e, quando riaprì gli occhi e si sollevò dal cuscino, vide il viso di Bucky imperlato di sudore e turbato da espressioni di sforzo e sofferenza.

“Bolit… Bolit…”*

_*Fa male… Fa male…_

Aveva preso a lamentarsi, mentre si premeva la testa con le mani; la sua voce, roca e piena di dolore, faceva male al cuore.

Stava parlando in russo e sembrava preda di un incubo.

“Buck… Buck!” mormorò Steve, preoccupato, e subito cercò di avvicinarsi con un braccio, tentando di svegliarlo. Provò a scuoterlo sempre più forte, ma non sembrava riuscire a farlo riemergere dal sonno.

In più, lo vedeva ogni attimo più agitato: aveva preso ad ansimare, digrignando i denti e serrando la mascella. A un tratto, lo sentì grugnire in modo prolungato, come se stesse cercando di resistere a qualcosa. Si allarmò e la sua voce si alzò di tono:

“Bucky!”

All’improvviso, lo vide tirarsi su dalle coperte urlando. Gli occhi disperati, il viso contratto e madido di sudore… sembrava che non fosse affatto uscito dall’incubo, ma che lo stesse vivendo anche da sveglio.

“B-Bucky… rispondimi, Bucky…”

Steve si era avvicinato e stava cercando di calmarlo, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle. Non si aspettò di vedere i suoi occhi guardarlo come se di nuovo non lo riconoscesse e di venire allontanato con una spinta che praticamente lo mando giù dal letto.

“Net… Pozhaluysta!”*

_*No… Vi prego!_

I suoi occhi sbarrati, terrorizzati, sembravano seguire delle figure che poteva vedere solo lui e le sue mani cercavano di tenerle lontane.

“Ostav’ menya v pokoye…”*

_*Lasciatemi in pace…_

Steve lo vide rannicchiarsi e tremare come una foglia. Restò qualche istante a terra, riflettendo su tutto quello che stava succedendo: allora, non era vero che adesso era stabile! Stava avendo incubi tremendi e ora sembrava addirittura preda di un’allucinazione!

Doveva trovare un modo… doveva svegliarlo, calmarlo… Era in uno stato pietoso e lui si sentiva sconvolto. Risalì sulle lenzuola e tentò di avvicinarsi di nuovo.

“YA sdelayu luchshe… YA obeshchayu…”*

_*Farò meglio… Lo prometto…_

Aveva preso a dondolare su se stesso, come prigioniero dell’ansia, mentre tornava a premere le dita sulle tempie.

“Bez elektroshok!”*

_*Niente elettroshock!_

“Proshu vas! Proshu vas!”*

_*Vi supplico! Vi supplico!_

Ora, stava addirittura piangendo, e più Steve si avvicinava a lui, più si disperava… A vederlo così distrutto e stravolto, si stava sentendo annientare. Lo stava davvero scambiando per uno dei suoi aguzzini dell’Hydra?

Conosceva poco il russo, ma gli sembrava che stesse supplicando di non fargli… il lavaggio del cervello… Sapeva che questa pratica era stata usata su di lui, ma vederne gli effetti era tremendo. Era come riuscire a immaginarsi tutto quanto.

“No… sta tranquillo, niente elettroshock…” disse, avvicinandosi di nuovo, lentamente, sedendosi accanto a lui e cercando di prenderlo tra le braccia.

“Ne zamorazhivay menya…”*

_*Non ricongelatemi…_

Fu Steve a sentirsi congelare dentro e il suo fiato rimase bloccato in gola.

“Non ti farò niente, non ti farò niente…” sospirò con la voce mozzata, riuscendo ad avvolgergli le braccia attorno alle spalle e ad avvicinarlo al proprio corpo. “Non ti sarà fatto alcun male. Nessuno lo farà più…” La sua voce si era fatta sempre più bassa e dolce, le sue labbra avevano raggiunto la testa di Bucky e la stavano baciando e sentiva il corpo del compagno tremare meno. Ecco cosa gli avevano fatto, per tutto quel tempo. Decenni, provando solo dolore e violenza.

Come aveva potuto credere, anche solo per un istante, che cose come queste potessero guarire, anche se con una tecnologia straordinaria come quella wakandiana? Era stato semplicemente uno stupido o un ingenuo… E Bucky non era riuscito a dirglielo. Probabilmente, non voleva minare la nuova fiducia che gli avevano accordato, non voleva deludere la squadra e deludere lui…

“Torna da me, Buck…” chiese, con tremore nella voce. “Affronteremo insieme tutto, anche questo…”

Probabilmente, Bucky aveva pensato che se lo avesse saputo non lo avrebbe portato in missione con sé e sarebbero stati separati ancora per molto tempo. Il suo adorato Bucky si era intestardito a vivere da solo quelle difficoltà, e Steve vedeva che questo lo faceva solo soffrire.

“Non ti lascio, non ti lascio…” mormorò, come una nenia, continuando a tenerselo rannicchiato sul petto e accarezzandogli i capelli e le spalle, mentre tornava a scivolare con lui nel loro letto. “Sta’ tranquillo, Buck… andrà tutto bene.”

Bucky aveva lentamente lasciato scivolare via le mani dal volto solcato da copiose lacrime e le aveva incrociate sul petto, come a cercare di tenersi le membra ancora tremanti, quasi avesse timore di sfaldarsi.

“S-Steve…” mormorò, la voce rotta dal tremore e dallo sforzo. Finalmente, si stava riavendo e riusciva a riconoscere i contorni della stanza, nella penombra, e la presenza del suo compagno. “Perdonami… se sono… ancora così…” riuscì solamente a dire, prima di sfogare lacrime disperate sul suo petto.

Steve strinse le dita di una mano nel pugno, così forte che gli sembrò di conficcarsi le unghie nella carne. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe spaccato la faccia di ogni componente dell’Hydra, fino a estinguerli in quello e in ogni altro universo… ma la sua priorità era Bucky, adesso.

“Shhh… non devi chiedermi perdono di nulla” gli rispose, tornando ad accarezzare i suoi capelli morbidi e a stringerlo al petto ampio. “Chiedo solo di poter vivere con te, Bucky. E per farlo, ho bisogno di sapere tutto quello che ti fa soffrire e che posso aiutarti ad affrontare. Io non mi farò fermare da nulla, ma ho bisogno che tu lo sappia e ne abbia fiducia, d’ora in poi.”

“Ho solo bisogno di te, Steve…” soffiò Bucky sulla sua pelle, facendo comparire un piccolissimo sorriso luminoso, in mezzo a tutta quella pesante oscurità che minacciava ancora di incombere su di lui da un momento all’altro. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirgli tutto, adesso… ma Steve gli aveva chiesto di non aver paura.

“Sarò con te fino alla fine, Buck” gli sussurrò, accarezzandogli le ciocche sulla nuca e posando un altro bacio sulla fronte, rinnovando la loro antica promessa.

“YA tebya lyublyu”* sussurrò Bucky.

_*Ti amo_


End file.
